The Flightless Bird
by chey721
Summary: Fang left Max and the Flock 2 years ago because of a feeling he was miss reading. Was he miss the feeling or not? When he meets Sakura is she the one for him or does he love Max still and will her friends except him? Will he even like them? Will he enjoy his new life in the village? I am much better at story's than summery's trust me and my brother Coldwave13 came up with the title
1. Finding The One

AN: This is a story that I have had in my mind for quite some time and I'm really glad i finally got to write it I love this story all ready and I hope you all love it to reviews would be appreciated and by the way Sakura, Fang and most of Konoha 11 exept for Neji, Tenten and Lee they are 18 but everyone else is 17 including Max, Dylan and Iggy or at least they would be but at the 3 years later they would be 20 as well as everyone else exept for the old people and Neji, Lee and Tenten are 21 also I did not come up with the name of the story my brother did so yeah I think that is all I have to say if there are any questions I will answer them but I will be updating the story soon because I have a ideas for this story but you can suggest things if you want I can't promise it will be put in to the story though in any case I think thats it so get ready to read.

Talking

_**Inner Sakura**_

_Any ones thoughts/ Flashbacks/ POV changes_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Maximum Ride**

**The Flightless Bird**

_(Fangs POV)_

_"It's already been 2 years since I left the Flock I wonder how their doing?... No. I can't think about them even now it just wasn't right for me to be with them any more especially since Dylan's there now, I have this feeling that I don't love Max any more and I have I found out I have Chakra and that I am able to use fire and that I'm surprisingly good at it honestly what would they even think if I came back now anyway? Though the most thing I am curious about is if it's not Max that I love then who?"_ Fang thought as he was flying high in the air trying to find a place to rest for a while. Finally finding a small clearing he flys downward and lands an easy landing and starts walking over to a wierdly placed Sakura tree. The only reason it would be said that it was wierdly placed is because it was the only one in the forest seeing that this forest only has a few Oak tree's and a lot of Pine tree's. He then sits under the tree and to start thinking again. _"Oddly placed Sakura tree... Oh well back to my original thoughts. Seriously who am I supposed to love nobody or is it that I just have a small stupid feeling that I could easily ignore for the rest of my life that I stupidly believed in that is now keeping me from my family... No that can't be it I know for a fact that I wouldn't have just left because of a small feeling not to mention before I left it was a big feeling now that I left them it has some what turned into a smaller feeling. Maybe that means I really am supposed to meet some one else sadly I haven't met any one though"_ Fang thought with a sigh. _"Oh well for now i'll just get some sleep for now."_ He thought looking up at the sky to see it already dark he then moved so he is laying against the tree and when he is finally settled he closes his eyes and started to fall asleep...

_(Sakura POV)_

_Flashback_

_I was enjoying a nice simple walk through Konoha when the next thing I know I am grabbed on my wrist by Naruto "Wha- Naruto where are you taking me". "Don't worry Sakura I just have something to show you". He said with a smile. "Okay but where are we going?". I asked. "If I tell you will you stop asking?" he asked. "Yes." I said. "Okay fine we are going to the Hokage Tower". "Why?" I asked really curious now. "I thought you said that if I tell you where we are going that you would stop asking questions." He stated in a matter-of-factly way. I sighed "fine I will stop asking". His smile got even wider. "Good because we are here" he said and we decended up the steps. "Now you may not like it right now but i'm sure you will in time" he said making me really curious now. As we finally go threw the hallway and get to the door Naruto turned to me and said "please be nice Sakura". "Okay but why?" I asked yet again waiting for an reply but obviously i'm not going to get one. "You will see right now" he said he then opened the door to reveil Lady Tsunade, the Konoha 11 as well as Sai, the Sabaku's, all our old sensei's... and Sasuke and what looked like his team looking at me. I only have one thing against Sasuke and it isn't the fact of him breaking my heart no i've gotten past that it's the fact that he left is what I was mad at and still kind of am but threw it all right now I just stayed there looking shocked at the site of my old team mate and a couple of strangers. "Sasuke... y-your back." He only smirked and said "yeah I am by the way Sakura these are my team mates Karin, Suigetsu and Jugo" he said pointing to each one of his team mates as he said there name and I noticed that when Sasuke had said "my team mates" that Naruto had frowned and that when Sasuke said Karin's name that she had blushed and I had the need to just roll my eyes but decided against it. Lady Tsunade was next to speak. "Yes Sakura, Sasuke is going to be living in the village along with the rest of his team" she then turned to Sasuke and spoke "Now Sasuke why dont you and your team go to your new apartment along with the rest of you I need to speak to Sakura in my office alone" she said the last part turning her head towards me. When her sentence was finished everyone moved from there places and out the door without any arguement and Sasuke being the last one out the door and also the one to have to close the door. When everyone was gone she turned to me and said "Sakura I know you are not completly happy about Sasuke coming home but he came home and I can't just kick him out and-". "I know lady Tsunade" I said interuppting her. "It's just that I don't really know how i'm going to deal with Sasuke here right now" I said looking at her. She then sighed and said "I know which is why I really hate saying this but for about 3 years I want you to go and leave Konoha and not come back until 3 years is over this is not a punishment it's just to ensure nothing happens you understand don't you?" she said seriously. "Yes I do lady Tsunade and while I would like to stay here I understand your reasoning but where am I to go?" I asked. She just shrugged and said "where ever you would like to go just as long as you can relax knowing that Sasuke is here and in case you are wondering why 3 years it's because I know it won't be that easy and it would defenetly take some time so I expect to see you in 3 years you are now dismissed goodbye Sakura". "Goodbye lady Tsunade although I still have one question what will you tell everyone" I asked with worriedness and pure curiousity. "I'm still not to sure but I will probably tell them the truth since I know they will understand what I mean by it". "True" I said "well I think I should be getting going then goodbye again lady Tsunade". "Goodbye Sakura" she said as I walked out over toward the door, opened it and left lady Tsunade, my friends and my home._

_End Of Flashback_

_(Normal POV)_

That was only 2 days ago it's only been two days since Sakura left and it has been 2 boring, long days for her and so far nothing has happened since until now as Sakura walked into a clearing that had a Sakura tree and what appeared to be a very handsome boy about her age as she walked over to him and leaned down to check if he was okay in the next moment she was laying on the floor with her hands over her head with him on top of her stomach lightly. "Who are are and what are you doing here?" Fang asked her noting that she actually looks pretty cute. "My names Sakura and I was just checking to see if you were okay and you are?". She asked curiously. Fang looked taken aback but he replied regardlessly. "The names Fang and why were you trying to see if I was okay?" Now it was Sakura's turn to look taken aback. "Because it's my job to make sure everyone is okay and healthy." "Oh and why is that?" "Because I work- or worked at a hospital back home." She said sadly. Fang noticing this he could help but feel the need to ask what was wrong "you okay?" he asked looking worried and slightly curious. "Yeah i'm fine it's just that I have to leave my home for a while." She said still sad. "Yeah why is that?" Fang asked. Sakura smiled at his curiousity. "How about I tell you if you get off of me" she said still smiling. Fang looked confused at what she had just said but he then relized that he was still on top of her pinning her down. He got up and off of her and leaned down slightly and reached out with his hands to help her up which she gladly took. When she was finally standing up she started telling her story with Fang listening intently which took a good hour and when she was finished she asked "so what are you doing here Fang." Fang sighed and went to sit up against the Sakura tree with Sakura following suit and sitting down right next to him. Fang sighed again and began telling her his story which also took a good hour with Sakura also paying he finished with another sigh. He looked towards her to see her reaction which had surprise and understanding. Then she smiled. "I understand what you mean and since you are looking for someone to get threw this with and all how about we do it together." Sakura said smiling. Fang smiled back. "I would like that thanks" he said smiling a genuine smile something people rarely get from him. It wasn't until now that he relized that the feeling he had been feeling before, the feeling that has been haunting him for 2 years was finally gone while he was staring at this girl this amazingly wonderful girl he also relized that he might have just found the person he was looking for the person that he was been waiting for the person he probably will just about fall madly in love with the person he wants and needs his half the person he will want to spent the rest of his life with.

_3 years later_

_(Normal POV_)

Sakura was sitting up against Fang who was sitting up against a tree with his arms around her. Fang and Sakura had gotten together 2 years and 9 months ago and they pretty much knew everything about each other and now that it has been 3 years starting today and that it's 2:27 am today is the day that Sakura is supposed to be coming home the thing is is that Sakura doesn't want to leave Fang and she doesn't want to think bad of her or him and she doesn't even know if he would want to go and come back with her but their is all ways a chance which is why she is going to ask him anyway. "Hey Fang..." "yeah" he said in a happy tone mostly becuase he gets to sit with one he loves and really does love he looks down at her with a happy look smirk in place but it soon turns into a look of worry as he sees the nevousness in her eyes "Fang I have a question for you" she said as she locked eyes with him "shoot" he said wondering what it could be about. "Okay well today is the day I am supposed to go back to my village and I was wondering if you would even want to go to my home with me because if you don't I don't want to just leave you an-". Sakura had gotten cut off by Fangs lips crashing onto hers which she gladly kissed back to. When they pulled away he smirked again. "Sakura I would love to go to your home with you because I love you and I know this is something you have to and want to do and by the way you don't need to care about what the others think you need to care about what you think okay?" "Okay and by the way Fang I love you too." Sakura said putting her lips down to his with him now kissing back. They spent an hour just kissing each other then they just fell asleep so that way when it comes time for them to leave they will be all rested and ready to go but not with out a final thought from both of them. _"It looks like i'm coming home get ready guys because i'm bringing home somebody with me Ino or Karin just better not hit on Fang or I might hit her_". **_"Yeah becuase if they do nothing with them is going to be pretty with them and more or at least it will be that way with Karin because I don't trust her at all._****"** Inner thought to me _"You and me both."_ I thought back to her. _"Well it looks like I really am starting a new life with Sakura I just hope this one is better than the one I had with Max..._"

An: By the way I have nothing against Ino but she just seems like a person who would hit on him Karin though I do not like just saying.


	2. Meeting Her Friends

**The Flightless Bird**

_(Normal POV)_

It was 12:00 in the afternoon now and about time for them to wake up. Luckily for one the other one got up and the lucky one would be Sakura, Fang not so much since he was the one to be the first one to get up. He slowly woke up with a stir and somehow remembered what they were talking about last night with groan of annoyance he slowly streched trying to not wake Sakura who was cuttled up against his chest. He slowly moved himself out from under her got up, streched again and slowly reached down to pick her up so she could sleep on his back while he carried her to her village luckily for him he still has his bird sense of direction of course it being harder to tell on the ground but he just figured he could figure it out. With slowness, stillness, carefulness and ease he carefully picked her up setting her on his back slightly hurting his wings but he didn't care much just as long as he got to hold Sakura in any way he would be fine with the pain. He started making his way to her village or at least the way he thought it was. It wasn't until he started walking maybe ten feet from where he was originally that Sakura started to wake up causing him to stop and have slightly even more pain in his wings and him have to set her down as she lowered her feet to touch the ground. When she finally had her feet placed firmally on the ground she wobbled a little bit before standing straight up and walking but not before before fang grabbing hold oh Sakura's hand intertwining there fingers together. "So how do you know where we are going." Sakura asked after a while full of curiousity since Fang had been saying things like "this way" and sorts of things like that. "I don't really know" Fang said simply. "Well would you be surprised if I told you, you were right?" Sakura questioned.  
"Well I wouldn't be surprised that I know where I am going but I would be surprised if you told me I was right since you never tell me that." Fang said the last part with a smirk looking at Sakura. But Sakura surprisingly to everone she knows but not to Fang only smiled and rolled her eyes. They weren't to far from Konoha only 2 hours to be exact. When they were close enough to Konoha to actually see it Fang started to get a little nervous but managed to keep his composer but just in case he gave Sakura's hand a soft squeeze to let her know so she a some what careful when introducing him to her friends. She looked up at him in surprise and just smiled and lightly squeezed his hand back reasureingly. Which he only smirked and relaxed at as they continue there way up to the village as they made there way up the village gates they almost got stopped by Kotetsu and Izumo. In a matter of seconds there faces turned from confusion, to relization, to happiness, to confusion again as they took a look at who she was holding hands with. Sakura only gave them a short wave before walking off with Fang towards the Hokage Tower. After they were gone Kotetsu and Izumo still had a look of confusion on there face. "Well it looks like Sakura's back." Izumo commented. "Yeah but who is the guy that she's with?" Kotetsu questioned. "I don't know man." Izumo answered back. "Oh well who ever that guy was Sakura sure looked happy with him to be honest I would say this village has a new couple and they look like they are fully in love." Kotetsu said smiling which Izumo only nodded his head in agreement to. While Sakura and Fang had been walking Fang couldn't help but to notice the curious and happy looks from everyone. They finally reached the Hokage Tower and Sakura couldn't help but to ask the question that was on her mind as the decended up the steps. "So Fang what do you think about the village so far." He looked over to her and flashed her a quick smile before shaking his head and saying "it looks pretty good so far I mean I don't like the looks the people are giving us but still it seems pretty good." Sakura only laughed and said "Fang the are just happy for us. Except for the people who are confused but then again it's not every day that they see me with the greatest, hottest, most wonderful guy in the world" Fang smirked at her comment. "Hottest guy in the world eh?" Fang questioned smirking. Sakura laughed again. "Yep the hottest guy in the world would be you Fang." Sakura stated and kissed his cheek causing him to smirk even more. When they finally reached the door Fang was beyond nervous but still even so holding the hand of the one he loves is what was keeping him together allowing him to keep his composure and have a straight face. Sakura knocked on the door and a "come in" was heard and Sakura opened the door.

_(Fang's POV)_

All I heard was a "come in" from what sounded like a womans voice I wasn't to sure because my heart was pounding harder than I ever thought it would because of how much I dont trust people and with how much I like Sakura and I know how girls are how they usually go with the decision of their friends or at least thats how I think it is considering the fact that I dont even really know since I spent most of my life with Max and when I started dating her everyone gave me the okay automaticly since they have know me for so long but it didn't matter because I was ready for anything at this point. The next thing I knew I saw Sakura's hand reach for the door grab the handle and turn it and it felt like everything was in slow motion to be honest for a second I thought I was having a heart attack or I was passing out but seeing as I was still standing and Sakura wasn't freaking out I figured I must really just be nervous. When the door opened and time was restored back to normal or at least thats how it was in my mind because I thought time was slowing down. We stepped inside and all that I see is a room full of strangers, people that I had never met or seen before I had no idea what to do.

_(Sakura's POV)_

When I opened the I was surprised want to know why? Because when I opened it I saw the entire Konoha 11 with the addition of Sai, the Sabaku's, Sasuke and his team, our old sensei's, lady Tsunade, and last and certaintly the worst since no one wants to ever see them again after all they have done the Grand Elders and everyone was looking straight at me and Fang. When lady Tsunade saw me she smiled. "Welcome home Sakura."She said and everyone smiled then she looked over at Fang which seeing this as a chance I took a side glance to look at Fang and he looked normal, no emotions, no nothing, he just stood there, looking like a statue kinda which now that I think about it doesn't seem all the normal sounding. "Who is this Sakura?" Tsunade asked and as soon as she said that everyone looked towards Fang some smiled and some did not. "Oh uh.. this is Fang he's... my boyfriend." I said and I could feel my face heating up. I looked over at Fang and he was smirking I then took a glance at everyone. The girls were smiling including lady Tsunade as well as Choji, Naruto was half smiling half frowning, Sasuke, Lee and the Grand Elders were frowning. Karin, Gaara, Kankuro, Neji, Sai, Suigetsu, Shikamaru, Kiba and our old sensei's were smirking although I really don't know why Karin was smiling but do I care not a bit and Jugo and Shino just had a blank face on just like all ways for Shino not to sure about Jugo though but i'm guessing so. "Oh well nice to meet you Fang so i'm guessing you guys want an apartment." Tsunade said smiling. "Yeah and i'm guessing it's going to be a one bedroom apartment." Ino commented before I had a chance to answer causing me blush and look away and Fang to just look away and scratch the back of his head. " Well regardless I will see what I can do okay?" Tsunade said helping me out. "That sounds wonderful lady Tsunade thank you." I said smiling surprising some of the people in the room. "Well since that's settled why dont we all go to Ichiraku's and get some ramen alright?" Naruto said happily and ready to eat some ramen. "Alright we'll go get some ramen" I said still smiling and grabing ahold of Fang's hand that I hadn't relized I had dropped from mine. "So Sakura are you for getting anything" Ino said making me think. After a moment a relized what it was and I scratched the back of my head and laughed sheepishly. "Oh.. Sorry I forgot to introduce you guys" I said I then introduced everyone

_(Fang's POV)_

Sakura started introducing me to her friends pointing to each of them as and they seem pretty cool but all I pretty much did was just stand there and nod my head but what could I do I felt pretty out of place here. "Hn it's nice to meet you guys." Was all I said I didn't know what to do I had never met these people before but even though thats all I said some of them still smiled but others like that guy Sasuke I think that is his name just frowned but I don't care becuase from what I can tell right now is that most of Sakura's friends aprove and Sakura can't stop smiling. "I think this is going better than I imagined." I thought and then we were off to go to some place called Ichiraku ramen.

_(Sasuke's POV)_

_"What the hell is going on I mean 3 years ago I come back to be with Sakura and the next thing I know she leaves, doesn't come back for 3 years and then she comes home with some guy I mean at first I was disappointed that Sakura was gone and then I was alright with it and then the next thing I see is Sakura walk in with some guy!"_ I thought glaring at the back of the guy Fang's head while we were all walking to Ichiraku's. _"This is also just great because I just need another reason for Karin to hit on me."_ I thought sarcasticly. _"Why can't she and my other fan girls understand that I don't like or love them?!"_ I thought. _"Oh well he may have Sakura for now but I won't stop trying to get her but since he is with Sakura if he ever hurts her I will kill him and that's a promise."_ I thought in my mind curling my hand into a fist as I thought the last part.

_(Karin's POV)_

_"Sweet Sakura's got a boyfriend now meaning Sasuke really is free and he is going to be mine."_ I thought to myself enjoying this even more.

**(AN)**  
**So what did you guys think and sorry it took a while I was getting side tracked I do that a lot... Any ways nest chapter coming up but school is starting soon for me next week to be exact and I may be taking longer during then but I will update it and update it and update it until it is finished and since I took so long I made this chapter a bit longer than I was going to so yeah. By the way thank you...**

**Yuchi1994: Thank you for being the first person to review I really have to thank you and just so know you actually helped me win a bet with my brother sorry if that is not something you want to hear but I still wanted to thank you for the review and all and here's your update.**

**Midnight Wolf Fox: Thank you also and im glad you think they are cute I will be doing that a lot cause I like it to and you don't have to worry I will keep going and I won't stop until it's finished but thank you for your review.**

**And also thank you everyone else i'm a little surprised how much you all like this thank you and once again sorry I got side tracked it happens some times any ways once again if anyone has any questions I would be happy to answer them and thank you all.**


	3. The walk to Ichiraku's

**The Flightless Bird**

_(Ino's POV)_

_"So it looks like forehead's got a new boyfriend and she is back home for good. Well this is going to be fun."_ I thought with a smirk in place.

_(Normal POV)_

Ino wrapped her arms around Sakura and Fang's necks and with a smirk on her face she asked "So forehead when did you two meet?" _"Forehead?"_ Fang thought confused. _"Oh forget it I'll just drop it since I need to focus on showing Sakura's friends how much I care about her maybe I will ask her about it later but not now."_ Fang thought again. "We met in the forest right after I left 3 years ago." Sakura said smiling and giving Fang's hand a small quick squeeze over happiness which Fang half smiled back to her. Looking at them Ino decided to have a little fun. "So Sakura tell me have you and Fang well you know had some fun together?" Ino asked giving Sakura a wink to show what she meant and Ino just out of the corner of her eye could see Sasuke and Naruto, clenching their fists and glaring at Fang. _"I know why Naruto would be mad, him thinking of Sakura as a sister but why is Sasuke mad. Hmmm…how interesting."_ Ino thought. Right after Ino thought that Sakura and Fang realized what Ino said and meant and they blushed and looked embarrassed. "N- No Ino we haven't done it." Sakura said stuttering and first because she was embarrassed especially since they were on the street/path to Ichiraku's and there was passers by that would look at them and notice that Sakura was back with some guy so they would pay some attention to them, enough attention to listen in on their conversation plus Ino wasn't being particularly quiet right now. "Oh well there is always another time right Fang?" Ino said smirking and looking up at Fang. Fang only blushed and turned his head away not wanting to answer that question. The rest of the small walk went in silence due to Sakura and Fang still being embarrassed and Ino was enjoying it to much but once they got there they just **(as I would put it)** magically forgot about it and sat down which Sakura realized at that point that they slightly made Ichiraku's bigger **(length wise)** in order to fit enough people and it was able to fit all of them and about five or so more people. For about 7 hours they all talked about how everything used to be, what's new and different, how much they all missed Sakura, asking Fang and Sakura questions as well as them doing the same to them and about all of the new adventures they all went on and Sakura couldn't be any happier having her friends with her and the man that she loved with her she couldn't be any happier she loved this night so much she kind of even thought it was a dream but that thought was cut short when she yawned and noticed that the time was 9:00 at night but this yawn didn't go unnoticed by Fang. _"I think it's time to go"_ Fang thought as he saw her yawn. Slightly tapping her hand -causing her to look up at him- he gave her a look that said it was time to go. Nodding she decided he was right and that they should be getting on home. "Well I guess we will see you guys tomorrow since it's getting late" Sakura said getting up and stretching with a slight yawn at the end signaling to everyone that it was getting late and making them check the time and notice what the time was they all got up as well and decided to say their farewells as well. "Well in which case see ya later forehead and be careful night you two" Ino said winking at them causing them to have to think for a minute before realizing what she meant causing the both of them to blush. "Alright well good night you two" Naruto said smiling at the both of them as they started to walk. Their walk went in silence the whole way as Fang just held onto Sakura's hand before letting go when she shivered for him to give her his jacket.

When they got back to the apartment they were staying at they went straight to bed to relax from the long day that they had just encountered. Once they got in bed Fang wrapped his arms around Sakura, told her that he loved her and gave her a kiss before laying his head on his own pillow. After he did so Sakura fell asleep almost instantly.

_(Fang's POV )_

_"Tonight went great I can't believe how much Sakura's friends liked me. Tonight really was a great night I just hope tomorrow will be the same just like every other day after that."_ I thought as I even more relaxed and held Sakura closer closing my eyes as I began to drift off into slumber.

_(Sasuke's POV )_

_"Tonight was certainly interesting"_ I thought as I began to scowl and roll over on my bed at the thought of how much they were talking about Sakura and _Fang's_ sex life I mean true they don't have one and that they weren't talking about it much but still it irritated me to even think about that. _"Oh well I need to forget about it and get some sleep so that way I will if anything does happen tomorrow I will be ready for it."_ I thought with a smirk starting to form on my lips as I got more comfortable getting ready for bed.

**( AN )**  
**Well I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter sorry it took so long a bunch of stuff was going on and I got swept away by stupid school plus once again I got side tracked but I will try to update sooner but it might be longer I don't really know but either way we will see what happens but I will no matter what keep writing this story but it might be at a slower pace. Anyway thanks for reading and if you guys are reading this don't be like me and take forever to update ok update quicker for your fans because I know they probably really want you to update as well but for those of you that don't have a story try and make one even if it isn't good because you never know and plus you know what they say practice makes perfect even though technically nothing is perfect and nothing can ever be perfect but that would also make everything perfect so yeah sorry I babble a lot to my own surprise I actually put that on there because normally I wouldn't anyways thank you to those of you who reviewed such as…..**

**AkatsukisLonelyBlossem: I'm glad you loved and I will be sure to keep going with this story like I said even though it might be a pain in the butt and tiring but still I will keep going.**

**Darkredblossemgodess: Just so you know I was debating on writing how they got together but I really didn't know if I should but if you want I will write that just for u and of course anyone else who wants it as well and it will be as a flashbacks so if you don't like flashbacks sorry but that's what I will be doing. Thank you also for loving the FangxSaku thing going on glad you like it and yeah I put Sasuke liking Sakura for like a what I some what think of as he way Sasuke thinks of Sakura for after the war in Naruto I mean yeah some people doubt it but I still have to think of it turning out like that anyways glad you liked it and I hope you liked this chapter.**


End file.
